Lonely King
by xxxsane-lunaticxxx
Summary: LokixReader Loki is a lonely god who brings you to Asgard after he becomes King. Smutty oneshot with endearing Loki qualities. Feel free to review, I always love constructive criticism!


**_King Loki._** A greeting I was not yet used to using. Every time I looked into his emerald eyes I saw his pain and misery hidden behind his calculated mask. Before he found out about his parentage, before he stole me away to Asgard, and before he was truly broken he used to visit me. He knew all the secret paths between worlds and explored when he felt lonely.

When he stumbled upon me I was a college student frequenting a bar. Every female, and a few men, in that bar flocked to his side the moment they saw him. He held an essence of power and I believe everyone there knew he was different from us somehow. In the chaos of it all I didn't have the will to compete and I stayed in my booth sipping my drink and reading from my textbook. Thinking back I had hardly even been attracted to him. I assumed he would have his pick of the women clinging to him and be gone; however, I found out that was hardly good enough for him.

Loki had approached me later in the evening and asked politely to sit with me. Though I was incredibly confused I agreed.

"Why do you sit alone, vulnerable in a place filled with so many drunken fools?"

His manner of speaking was eloquent and gentle, something I was not at all used to on a college campus.

"Well, I didn't really have anyone to come with so I came by myself. Besides you seemed to have everyone else distracted so no one is even paying attention to me. I'm perfectly fine. "

"You had my attention"

I looked into his shimmering green eyes noting the flash of mischief behind them. "And why would that be?"

"Because you are the only woman in this room whose attention I could not sustain"

That was the moment I realized how truly desperate he was to be fully accepted. We spent the whole night talking until the bar closed. He has seemed particularly interested in my disconnect from my brother, who was about twelve years older than me. He admitted he shared the same feelings with his brother, but he was closer to his sibling in age and had no concrete reason for the space between them. As we talked his sincerity and subtle expressions captured me. When combined with his mysterious nature and snarky comments I was beginning to see why women were drawn to him. At the end of the night he asked me to stay with him. I ended up surprising myself.

"No. I can't stay with you."

Loki raised one dark eyebrow and tried to cover his hurt with arrogance, "What reason could you possibly have to deny me? Your interest is obvious so why refuse my offer?"

"I'm afraid if I give you everything you want all at once, you won't have a reason to come back." Something in my voice must have convinced him. The tinge of sadness faded from his eyes and a half smile touched his lips before he nodded and silently left me.

For a long time I had thought he would not be back, but eventually I did see him again. He even continued to visit me. Slowly he revealed his identity, and I never mocked him though I never really believed him either. Still the way he spoke was so earnest I couldn't help but trust the emotion behind his words. Sometimes he told me about Thor, and how even though he loved him he sometimes felt guilty for being jealous of his brother. Other times he told me about his father Odin, and how he favored Thor which cut Loki deeply. And as we grew closer he even told me about himself, and how he did not desire Asgardian women because they were too abrasive and did not seem to value his cunning the way they valued Thor's strength. Loki's desire to be accepted made him a gentleman. He did not force himself upon me on any occasion, in fact he seemed to prefer our conversation.

Then one night he took me. While I slept Loki found me and whisked me away to Asgard where I woke up in a green and gold room with Loki's green eyes staring down at me. I sat up and looked back at him dazed. "Loki? Where am I?"

"You're in Asgard. I wanted you to see me as everything finally fell into place"

Still unsure if I was dreaming I touched his pale cheek and ran my fingers back through his sleek black hair. Confusion tumbled through my brain as the beginnings of panic settled in my stomach "You were serious all this time? You're a god?"

I could feel his power tickling my fingertips as he took hold of my wrist and met my eyes, "Of course. And a king as well. My brother has been banished so now the crown has fallen to me. It is finally time to prove to father that I am a worthy son." His smile was one of controlled madness filled with power and desperation. Despite the fact that his expression frightened me I could feel the ebb and flow of his power flowing around me as it fed my underlying attraction to him. I stared into the complexity of his emerald eyes as he spoke until suddenly I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him deeply. As quickly as the urge crashed on me it also vanished and I jumped back in embarrassment.

A wicked smirk spread across Loki's lips as he stepped closer to me, gently lifting my chin to meet his burning green eyes, "If you lust after me then there is no need to restrict yourself"

I could feel my face flush red as he kissed me, deeper this time, his hand sliding behind my head and the other pressing my waist against him. My lips parted as he explored my mouth, and a moan escaped me as he bit my lip. Slowly he backed me against a wall as he kissed me, my moans growing more frequent.

"Tell me you want me." He commanded kissing and bitting my neck. My mind was in such a euphoric shock I could not bring myself to meet his request. He did not repeat himself rather, his hands moved quickly - one to unhinge my bra, and the other to unbutton my pants. His mouth returned to my lips as his nimble fingers began stroking and pulling my nipple sending an electric pleasure through me with every touch. As his cool hand slid into my pants I could feel him lick my ear as he whispered "Even if you do not speak, your body betrays your desire. I can feel the heat of your lust building."

All at once his cool fingers slid into my wetness causing me to moan deeply and nearly lose my footing.

"To think I have done so little to you..."

Holding onto his shoulders I began kissing his jaw and neck, eager to return the pleasure, until I came to the hollow of his collar bone. I sucked on his soft flesh and nipped the base of his neck drawing a groan from him. Loki pulled back and stripped us both of our clothes. My eyes wandered over him as I admired his lean and muscled figure; his dark hair standing out magnificently against his perfect pale skin. He kissed me again, our skin pressing close together.

Breaking the kiss he growled one word, "Kneel."

And in an instant I was on my knees stroking, licking, and massaging his staff. His approval was apparent as I continued to slowly take him in my mouth. Gasps and low moans trickled from him as my mouth worked on his throbbing member. Finally when he could no longer take it he pushed me away. Once I stood he surprised me by lifting against the wall. His hands gripped my thighs as he positioned himself in front of my entrance.

"Beg for me, I want to hear your whimpers of desperation."

Slowly he rubbed his tip against my entrance in slow teasing circles, " Please Loki...my head is swimming...I need release..."

His mischievous smirk returned as he slid slowly into me. "Say my name"

"L-loki..." I moaned

He thrust once, "Again"

"Loki...!" I cried louder.

"Say my name. _Again._" He commanded, growing louder himself

"Loki! F-fuck! Loki!" I moaned

He began to thrust steadily, "I want to hear you scream my name!"

"LOKI!" I screamed cumming. I continued to scream his name as he fucked me bringing me repeatedly to orgasm.

Each of my screams seemed to bring him closer to the edge. Finally his head fell backwards as he let out a deep lust filled groan as his climax finally ripped through him. Still holding me up, he leaned his head into my chest panting.

I stroked his dark locks, "So how do I refer to you now? Do I still call you Loki, or do I need to refer to you as 'My King'?"

I could feel his smile against my skin as he chucked quietly.


End file.
